


He loved her

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [61]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing scene, F/M, Missing Scene, Morning after TBTWP, Saccharine sweet, Season 8, Tooth Rotting Fluff, fluff and confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Confessions, the morning after.





	He loved her

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly fluffy, so read at your own risk.  
P.S : I'm no native speaker, so all mistakes are mine.

_ He loved her... _

Plain as the sky outside, and clear as a droplet of rain, his feelings for her could, perhaps, be looked upon as the biggest truth of his life, the eventuality that, only now, he had dared to acknowledge. Five long years it had been, and while countless moons had come and gone, he had said nothing, he had done nothing, keeping her at an arm’s length, whilst feasting on her with his eyes, the distance and circumstances leaving him sighing and pining from afar. Ignorant, he had been then, and blinded by his obsession for the sister he thought he loved, for never once had he realized that the wench was the one - his fate, his future and his ultimate destiny. His sword, he had trusted her with long ago, but little did he know then, on that fateful day, along with his prized possession, he’d handed her a part of himself. Understanding came much later, the blunt storm of a truth hitting him hard when it dawned upon him that she had, years back, made his heart her dwelling. 

_ He loved her... _

For every single virtue that defined her. He admired her honour, and he respected her steely resolve to upkeep her vows. Her ability to put her word before her life was unmatched, in his opinion, as was her selflessness to put others before herself. Smitten, he'd been, with the things she could do with a sword, the first time he'd seen her take down a man leaving him panting for more. More to the warrior, there was, he'd come to see, when he came upon her heart of gold. Take lives, she could, but give her life, she gladly would, defending the ones that needed protecting and shielding the innocent. She would, without hesitation, he knew, venture into any lengths to guard the ones she loved, stepping up, like she had, on the battlefield, to jump more than once into the jaws of death to keep him and her squire away from the path of the stranger.

_ He loved her… _

For the beauty that she was. Tall and strong, yet soft and vulnerable. Homely, her face was, and freckled her skin, yet the sensation he felt when his fingers caressed her soft flesh was comparable to none but the pleasures of heaven. Her lips, though chapped and dry, were the sweetest he’d tasted, and no kiss he’d placed upon any other so far was as intoxicating as the ones he’d shared with her. 

Maidens, fair and pretty, had for years, laid their eyes on him, some had fluttered their lashes at him, whilst others, like his sister, had unleashed their womanly charms on him. His fortune be damned, he had fallen for his twin and under her spell, he had let her consume him, leaving all else behind, with none but her that mattered in this world. His fortune was blessed this time, for that wasn’t for long, with fate choosing a different path for him the moment he’d chosen to ride to where _she_ was, when he had, ultimately recognized true love’s calling, when he had come to accept that it wasn’t his pretty sister, but the ordinary wench he craved.

_ He loved her… _

For she was the only one who loved him for who he was. Accepting him with his flaws, and believing, all along, that he could change, she was, no doubt, the cause for his transformation, the reason he’d come to believe that a life of honour wasn’t an impossible choice, after all. Having no qualms to defend him in front of the high and mighty, she had been the only one to have seen beyond his tattered reputation and his tainted worldly identity, choosing to overlook his exterior, deciding to reach out to the man none had ever bothered to meet before. The only person to have searched the depths of his heart, she’d been the one to wrench out the knight he was always meant to be, crushing to pieces the mask of dishonour he’d always worn. She was his reason to survive, and if the gods showed him mercy, his future to live on.

_ He loved her… _

Plain she was, and maybe that was why _he loved her... _

Womanly grace, she possessed not, and maybe that was why _he loved her... _

A sword she wielded instead of needles and thread, and maybe that was why_ he loved her... _

She was no Cersei, with none of his sister’s qualities in her, and that was definitely why_ he loved her... _

“Jaime,” came her honey sweet voice, and she stirred in his arms, awake at last. His name off her lips was the sweetest disruption to his musings, a lovely beginning to this day, and he hoped, every subsequent day to come. The pretty eyes gazed upon him with affection, the brilliance in them blinding him, the beauty of them overwhelming him, the love in them filling his heart with such warmth that he feared it might swell and burst open.

_ I love her… _

Years he had wasted, and for years he had pined, but no more he would, no more he _ could _. 

“There’s something I should’ve told you long back,” he started, deciding he would bare it all to the woman in his arms. She was all he wanted, her body heart and soul, the only thing he ached for. And today, he’d make it known, to her, and maybe the rest of the world too, that she was the one.

She said nothing, but there was puzzlement in those blue eyes, and questions, perhaps, and confusion too, a mild apprehension and anticipatory anxiety of what was to come. “I love you, Brienne,” he told her, pouring his heart out in those words, confessing, at last, what he’d been unable so far to frame into speech, putting an end to all doubts in her mind as well as his.

She graced him with a smile, the warmest he’d seen so far, just for him, and no one but him. “So do I, Jaime,” she said, and his heart soared with such happiness that he’d never known before.

He kissed her. A soft little kiss it was, a mere brush of his lips on hers, a tender assurance to her that he’d never let her go, he’d never look upon another woman, he would always stand by her until the stranger decided to intervene when his time came. 

Until then, she was his, and he was hers.

Yes, he loved her, and he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and do let me know if you liked it.


End file.
